


Thunderstruck

by Mystralist



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Grandmaster - Freeform, Infinity War, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Midgard, Post Infinity War, Rain, Sad, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystralist/pseuds/Mystralist
Summary: This is just a little compilation of post Infinity War Loki in which he is alive and hides on Earth and... is sad. I just had so many angsty feelings after Infinity War that I needed a vessel to get them out and well, this is what happened. Again, it is not really a story but rather a compilation of a sad reflective Loki hiding on Earth, seeking out thunderstorms to feel comforted.Might add more moments to this, might not.





	Thunderstruck

It was raining. Raining like the world was about to end. To be washed away by the gods to cleanse Midgard of all its living things. This had already happened once a long time ago, humans called it the Flood Myth. Stupid Mortals.

Loki was standing in the pouring rain as if he didn’t notice it at all and watched the gushing water fall into even bigger water where it vanished and left thousands and thousands of tiny circles that waved out and interrupted the lake.

There was no one else. No mortal would expose themselves to this weather. As Loki’s eyes travelled across the grey lake he spotted a duck family seeking shelter below green bushes.

A loud thunderbolt made Loki’s eyes fly up to the black sky. It was as if Thor himself called upon him. But Loki didn’t answer.  
Instead he leaned against the old tree on which massive roots he was standing on and crossed his arms in front of his chest. With a quick elegant movement he shook black curls away that were stuck in wet slick strands unto his cheeks.

Tasting the warm raindrops between his lips, his eyes didn’t leave the lighting sky anymore, his green eyes mirroring both sadness and fury. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

The god of Mischief was lost. Had no idea where to go or what to do. With himself. Or the world around him. In Midgard he was. He wasn’t sure why Midgard of all places, of all universes. Maybe because it had been the closest. Maybe because, ironically, right after Asgard it was the place he connected with the most. And Asgard was no more. His people were no more. An annoying voice in the back of his head hissed: Your people?

With a deep grumble he commanded the voice to silence. They were. Loki knew it. Even though he had spent most of his life saying they weren’t. That he never belonged. Because he never felt that he did. But that wasn’t Asgards fault. Or Odin’s. Or Thor’s. Or Laufey’s. It just was in him. It was him. The feeling of not belonging anywhere, not having a home. Not being understood. It hadn’t come from the outside. It came from within. Loki knew that now. He knew a whole bunch of things. Some he finally allowed to surface and acknowledge. Others he still refused to look at. There was only so much also a god could bear.

Loki adjusted his black sweater and dark jeans as he walked along a little stony road, kicking little stones here and there into puddles. It was raining again. Not too far from him were red roofs and chimneys emitting white smoke. Some small German city somewhere in the black forest. Tiny, calm, insignificant. Some cows were lazily chewing on grass, huddled up together to keep warm.  
This rain was cold. Germany was cold. Not that this would have bothered him. But he preferred the feel of warm summer rain on his ivory skin. He had preferred Californian rain. Or Southern American rain. Or Australian. Middle and Northern Europe were just too dank.  
As his eyes looked up he saw an old farmer driving an even older tractor past him. Quickly Loki bent his head down and allowed his long hair to veil his face.

He didn’t think anyone out here would recognize him, but you never knew. He would hate to kill right now. Too much was dying in him already.  
From that point it was an incredibly stupid choice to seek out Germany for… brooding. But Loki couldn’t help it, he was drawn to this place. Ever since he had been in Stuttgart all these years ago.

It was quiet here. People were simple. Not much was happening. Being here one could forget the rest of the world existed.  
Also, they had castles in Sothern Germany. Loki found, after being in the Stuttgart castle, that he quite liked the ambiance of ancient (at least from a mortal point of view) stone walls full of history. He would do castle tours and read up the royals histories that once lived there. Loki didn’t really know why he did this. Except it made it easier to forget.

And Loki very much wanted to forget. Not that he ever really could, mind you.  
The first thunder stroke like an omen of the apocalypse. The god’s lips twitched in response. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

It was a hot spring day. Birds singing and leaf whistling was filling the air. There was a BBQ party going on in the distance, merry chattering could be heard.

Helena was looking up out of the window from her book and saw dandelion blossoms filling the air, dancing around in the garden like snow.  
‘Mommy Mommy, look!’ she called out joyfully and sprang up. ‘I want to take a picture of this!’ And she got her mobile phone from the table, ran up the stairs and opened the door in her room that lead out on the balcony. With sparkling eyes she watched the white little blooms pass by, whirl in the light breeze past her. Excited she held up her pink phone and took some imaginary pictures of the spectacle.  
Her tiny body froze as she turned around for another picture and suddenly realized she was not alone. A man all dressed in black was sitting on the other side of the balcony, leaning against the wall and watching her with mild interest.

‘Hello.’ he said casually.

‘Hello.’ Helena responded slowly with a questioning look on her face. She lowered the phone.

‘What, no picture of me?’ the man asked playfully with a twitching lip. ‘I would say I’m a much more interesting object than those white fluffy balls flying around.’

‘Those are dandelion blossoms.’ Helena said defensively. ‘I like them. They are pretty.’

‘They are.’ responded the man and nodded, looking around at the whirling flakes. ‘What will you do with your pictures?’ he then asked after a pause, gesturing towards the girl’s phone.

Helena smiled proudly. ‘I will print them out and hang them over my bed. So I can look at them until they fly again next year.’  
The green eyes of the girl set on the long black hair of the man. ‘You have been sitting here a long time.’ she concluded.

‘Have I?’

‘Yes. Your hair is full of the dandelions. You look like a black cow with white spots.’ Helena laughed at her own silly comparison.  
The man raised his eyebrows, but his lips twitched upwards, amused.

‘I’ll get them out for you!’ she said then, set her phone down and walked towards the man.

He didn’t move or say anything while the little girl picked out the blossoms with her tiny pale fingers, but his eyes never left her face and he seemed to study her, as if he expected her to suddenly lash out at him.  
‘You should cut your hair. Or people will mistake you for a girl.’ The girl said decisively.

‘Is that so. Where I come from a lot of men wear their hair long.’

‘Where do you come from?’ the girls asked.

‘A place far away from here.’

‘What is it called?’

‘Asgard.’

‘Hm… then why are you so far away from home?’ asked the girl innocently while she tried to get rid of some extra sticky blossoms on her hand she had just picked out of the man’s hair.

‘It is not really my home.’ The man said with a flat voice.

‘But you said you come from there.’

‘Yes.’

‘So… you left to find your home?’ the girl asked frowning.

The man kept silent for a moment, considering her words: ‘Yes. I guess you could say that.’

‘Do you want to make this your home?’ Helena asked excitedly and pointed to her room. ‘I will let you sleep on my sofa, but you cannot play with Mr Napkins, only I can play with him.’

‘Ok, but then I get to sleep in the bed.’ The man said with a serious face.

‘No! That’s not how it works.’ Helena stemmed her little arms in her hips.

‘Well what are you going to do about it? I’m bigger and much stronger than you, so…’ the man shrugged his shoulders, then added silently to himself: ‘It really must be fun to be the big brother.’ An amused chuckle could be heard and Helena found for the first time his eyes didn’t look sad but glinted.

‘You are mean!’ the girl exclaimed.

‘Yes, I’ve been hearing that a lot. Comes with the job description. But don’t worry, little one. I didn’t come to steal your bed.’

‘Well you better don’t or I chuck all the dandelions back in your hair!’ the girl said, still frowning but with the playful edge in her voice returned.

A growling in the distance made the two look up at the sky. Dark clouds were quickly moving in and the first raindrops had already started to fall on their faces.

‘Oh oh. A thunderstorm is coming. Let’s go in the house.’ Helena said and tucking on the man’s black hoodie.

However the man didn’t move. ‘I will stay here.’

‘But you will get totally wet!’ the girl warned.

‘I know.’

‘Lighting might even strike you!’ the girl continued.

‘It won’t. I’m safe.’

The girl opened the balcony door but halted before going in, frowning at this weird man sitting in front of her.

‘So this is why you came?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why would you come here for a thunderstorm?’

‘It makes me feel a bit more at home.’ 

‘Huh.’ The girl scratched her head as she tried to make sense of his words. ‘You are weird.’

The man just grinned at her in a weird sad way before he turned his head away from her towards the sky and closed his eyes, feeling every single raindrop that touched his skin.

‘Hey, let me bring you some cookies at least!’ the girl then said and vanished in the house. 

When she came back a few minutes later with a plate full of chocolate cookies it was already pouring rain. The funny man was gone.  
Helena thought she could see a figure walking away in the distance as she looked over the balcony.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Loki’s mobile phone was vibrating in his jeans. He pulled it out, looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. After a second of thinking, he accepted the call.  
A bright blue light was shining from his mobile and in it a man surfaced, eventually standing on the screen.

‘Whoa, so he is alive and finally done acting dead towards me!’ the Grandmaster said, his hands flying up in the air in a dramatic gesture.

Loki didn’t answer, only let out an annoyed sigh.

‘Ouh ouh ouh, what’s that?’ the Grandmaster then asked, ducking slightly and looking up. ‘What is that wet stuff falling from the sky and annoying me?’

‘It’s rain.’ Loki said.

‘Aaaah, is it? Never seen it before. Interesting. Well, I decided I don’t like it, make it stop.’

‘ I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘I’m not a weather god.’

‘Well then, Mr. Sparkles is, isn’t he? Tell your brother!’

Loki didn’t answer but clenched his jaw instead so much it looked painful.  
The Grandmaster didn’t miss this reaction. ‘Aaaaah I see, you’ve been acting dead towards him too, hm? Doesn’t it get a bit old by now?’ he said with a grin.

‘What do you want?’ Loki changed the subject. He wanted this conversation over and done with as quick as possible.

The Grandmaster looked at him from below with a mischievous grin on his face which he could have only learned from Loki himself.  
‘Well sexy, I was wondering when you will finally find your way back to me. My chambers have been rather lonely.’

‘The last thing I knew was you had no chambers anymore. Let alone your freedom. Or your life.’ The god of mischief countered with hard eyes.

‘Ooooh, Loki, Loki, Loki.’ the other chuckled and pointed at Loki’s face as if he had just made the funniest joke. ‘Don’t you know me at all?’ He took a step back (Loki was wondering if he could actually fall off the phone and then if he should try) and spread his arms theatrically. ‘I am the Grandmaster. One of the oldest living beings in this universe. I wouldn’t be me if some tiny inconveniences would stop me like that. Sakaar is mine and will continue to be. Now!’ he clapped in his hands and continued in a matter-of-fact voice as if he was about to close a business deal: ‘Now that you know your sweet comfortable live by my side is still possible, when will you come?’

‘I won’t.’

‘And why is that?’

‘I’m busy.’

‘Oooh, I see. With um… what exactly if I may ask? Hiding on Midgard, getting soaked and catching a cold? While you could be… quite… desired elsewhere?’ the Grandmaster let his eyebrows dance and his tongue travel across his upper lip.

Loki snorted and his eyes travelled sideways to escape this lustful gesture.

‘Aaaaah don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy yourself, God of Mischief and sexual experimentation, if I may add. They should add that to your god title.’

‘Look, if that is everything…’ Loki said and slowly let his phone in his hand tip away from him.

‘Alright alright, as you wish. But just so you know, if it’s the rain that’s keeping you, I’m sure we can create something like that here too. Might even add a little… thunder, so you won’t miss him that much.’

That did it. Loki tipped his phone completely vertical and the Grandmaster fell off his phone and vanished laughing before he hit the ground.


End file.
